


Kitty doesn’t like rain

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra can sense something in the air. Turns out, it’s rain. Catra doesn’t take it well, even though they are inside. Adora is a good girlfriend to her weird cat girl.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Kitty doesn’t like rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, so here it is!
> 
> TW: there is a short scene of Catra and Adora in the shower together. Nothing graphic happens, but still.

Catra could feel something in the atmosphere. She wasn't sure what. It wasn't something evil or dangerous. It just made her nervous and tense. It had started that morning. Catra woke up like always, being spooned by Adora, who'd woken up hours before and was just lying there, stroking Catra's hip with her thumb. 

Catra smiled, turning around to face to the idiot that owned her heart. Adora's face brightened, a small smile on her lips. Her long hair framed her face, splayed out on her pillow.

"Hey, kitten. Good morning."

Catra purred sleepily. She burrowed against the blonde princess' chest, still half asleep.

"Mornin', princess." She muttered back.

Adora giggled quietly, petting Catra's hair.

"Sleep well?" She asked. 

Catra let out a yawn. She hummed thoughtfully, trying to fight the sleepiness off.

"Mhm, though, there was this big dumb blonde lady in my dream. She was super annoying and smelled like magic. It was gross. I kicked her ass then kissed her in front of her dumb magical friends when tried to leave me. It felt very deja-vu, for some reason."

Adora smiled affectionately.

"Mmm, well, glad you enjoyed kicking ass." She said, pressing soft kisses to Catra's forehead. Catra purred lazily. 

Catra's senses were suddenly picking up on something. She paused, her ear swiveling around for any noise. Nothing out of the ordinary. So, why was she expecting something?

Catra dismissed it. She and Adora went about their morning routine, getting ready. Catra couldn't help the nagging feeling in her head, telling her to watch over Adora. Adora didn't comment on Catra's sudden clingy behavior. 

When Adora got into the shower, Catra went right on with her. Catra and Adora bathed each other, exchanging kisses in between. Catra was on high alert, though, occasionally pausing to listen for some outside source. 

"You alright, Cat?" Adora asked, sensing Catra's anxiety. 

Catra looked at Adora, who had a brow raised, concern on her face. Catra bit her lip, adverting her gaze.

"I just feel off today. Like, something is happening today. The air is just weird to me. I can't explain it. It makes me feel antsy."

Adora winded her arms around Catra's waist, pulling their bodies together. 

"Well, I'm here, so you're safe today." She assured Catra.

Catra smiled, temporarily forgetting her worry. She rested her hands on Adora's biceps, looking up at the taller woman. 

"Of course. I have big, strong She-ra here to save the day." She purred, her tone flirtatious. 

Adora guided her back, until Catra's back came into contact with the shower wall. The cold tiles made Catra gasp breathlessly. Adora caged Catra in, their lips centimeters apart, pressing a thigh between Catra's legs. Catra purred louder. Her hands tangled in the soaked blonde hair. 

"Wow, princess. You really know how to make a girl feel secure."

Adora tilted her head. Her eyes seemed to darken, a mischievous look on her face. It made Catra's breath hitch. 

Her mind empty, hot girl only. 

Catra gasped when a hand squeezed her ass. Her grip on Adora's muscles tightened, her claws pricking the scarred and pale skin. She could feel herself blushing, the heat of lust swirling in her groin. For the rest of that morning, Catra's paranoia was the last thing on her mind.   
———————

Adora was trying to pay attention to the conversation she was participating in. She was aware of Glimmer and Bow speaking beside her, chowing down on their breakfast none the wiser. Adora was distracted by Catra, and not the good kind of distracted. The magicat was pacing around, anxiously glancing around the room. Catra would occasionally glance at Adora, as if checking to see if she was still there. 

It was starting to concern Adora, seeing Catra so unnerved and not know why. 

"Hey. Adora?"

Adora snapped out of her thoughts. She turned back to her friends, who were looking at her. Adora was caught not paying attention.

"Huh? Sorry, guys."

Bow and Glimmer looked over towards Catra. 

"What's up with her?" Glimmer asked. "She seems nervous."

Adora shrugged.

"She says she just feels something coming. Not sure what. Only just that she feels anxious."

The three young adults turned to watched Catra. She was hugging herself, her shoulders hunched, her tail whipping around.

CRACK! 

Catra jumped, freezing in place. Adora had to admit she jumped a bit at the sudden noise. She looked at Bow and Glimmer.

"What was that?" She asked. 

They glanced up at the window. They could see the drops of water dropping from the dark grey clouds. Rain.

"Oh. It's a thunderstorm." Glimmer said, shrugging dismissively. 

"What?!"

The three turned back to Catra. Catra looked frantic, fear in her eyes. In that moment, the rain began to pour, the sound echoing off the roof and windows of the castle. Another crack of thunder made Catra flee from the room. 

Adora shot to her feet, immediately chasing after her girlfriend. 

"Catra!"

Catra dashed out of the room on all fours, desperate to hide. Adora did her best to keep up, trying to keep Catra in her sight. She followed Catra to their bedroom. Adora slowed down her pace, standing in the doorway to catch her breath. She closed the door behind her, her gaze sweeping the room. 

"Cat? It's alright, baby. It's just rain."

"No it's not! It's dangerous!" Catra shouted from underneath the bed. 

Adora walked over to the bed. Lying down, she peeked under. It was dark underneath the bed, but she could see the smaller form of Catra hidden in the corner, curled up, tense, her hands clamped over her ears. Melog was there as well, glowing red, shrunk down to the size of a house cat, huddled up with their companion.

Another strike of thunder rumbled outside. Catra whimpered, burying her head in her arms. Adora's heart clenched. Thunder and rain never really bothered her. She'd found it almost soothing to listen to and had fallen asleep listening to it before. However, she would get rid of it if she could just to make the panic and anxiety in Catra's eyes go away. 

"Hey. It's ok." She cooed, unable to help herself.

Catra used to pride herself on not showing fear, no matter what. She wouldn't even admit to being afraid, even if it was easy to see the contrary. Last time Adora had seen this side to Catra was as a child. Due to the therapy she was receiving, Catra was now more comfortable being vulnerable around others and admitting it to herself. Though, of course, it wasn't consistent progress, hence the fleeing the room when suddenly frightened around multiple people.

So, seeing Catra like this was heart-breaking to Adora. All she could think of was the scared girl she'd always known and loved, hiding from Shadow Weaver or bullies in the Horde. 

Adora reached out a hand.

"It's alright, baby. The rain is outside. It can't get us in here. C'mere, kitty."

Catra hesitated leaving the safety of her hiding spot. She looked at Melog, who decided to venture out to check. The alien cat slipped out from under the bed. Adora ran a hand over their coat to soothe Melog's worries. Melog looked at the window. They rain pattered against the glass. Melog pounced onto the bed to get a closer look. Adora watched them creep up to the window, eventually climbing up to look out. 

After a moment, Melog jumped down. They sat down next to Adora, staying close to her. They meowed at Catra. Adora glanced at Melog, then at Catra.

She could hear Catra hiss. 

"I know we're inside! I still don't like it! It's weird and it makes my fur feel bad. You know how I feel about thunder. It's too loud and remind me of-"

Catra went silent, shrinking a bit more. Adora extended her hand further under the bed.

"You're safe, Catra. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Come on out. It's ok."

Catra locked eyes with Adora. A rather loud rumble of thunder made her flinch. She scrambled out from under the bed and pulled into Adora's arms. Adora held her securely, running a hand in her hair, the other holding her around Catra's waist. Catra clung to Adora desperately, as if trying to melt them together. Adora got them both onto their bed. She sat with her back against the headrest of the bed, Catra curled up against her chest.

"It's alright, kitten. It's only water."

Catra hissed unhappily.

"Exactly. Water falling from the sky. Evil and torturous."

Adora rolled her eyes. 

"We just have to wait it out. I'll stay with you until it's over. M'kay?"

Catra burrowed her face in Adora's neck, the red jacket bunched in Catra's fists. She purred lowly, trying to soothe herself. Adora hummed quietly, lightly scratching Catra's fur. 

They sat like that for a bit, until Catra was calm. Adora took the opportunity.

"You wanna go hang out with the others, so you can get your mind off the rain?"

Catra considered it for a moment. She shook her head. She hugged Adora tighter. 

"Don't go out there. Not safe." She muttered. 

Adora fawned. 

"Alright. We'll stay here. Let's get into the bed."

Adora managed to toe off her shoes and somehow got her jacket off with Catra refusing to let go. Adora found it adorable. Finally getting them both under the blanket. 

Melog left the room, seeming more relaxed now that Catra was calmer, and was fine to go off on their own. Adora grabbed the trackerpad on the bedside table. She went online and searched up funny videos of humans getting hurt due to their own stupidity.

That always made Catra laugh. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the day only taking a break to nap or to go eat. Even after the storm had stopped, they stayed snuggled up on the bed in the dark, content where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah :) comments/review are wanted and appreciated! Maybe check out my other works!


End file.
